Un cantante
by clea everlasting
Summary: Loki es más que un detective, se sale del tema de la serie, aunque siguen con sus caracteres.


Prologo

Un grupo de musica conocido sobre todo por un cantante Striker, Loki

Mayura no se interesa por cantantes ni nada de eso.

Loki es el pequeño detective como la serie, pero a veces puede recuperar su verdadero cuerpo de Dios.

Mayura: perdona- se te ha caido esto

Loki: eh? Ah. Gracias

Mayura: de nada.

Entonces un ladron paso por ahí y le tiro del bolso a Mayura.

Mayura: ah!

Loki le da una zancadilla haciendo que cayera el ladron y devolviéndole el bolso, y el ladron es detenido por la policia

Mayura: ah muchas gracias-

Loki: es la labor de un detective, no hecho nada que no debiera

Mayura: eres detective? oh que chulo. Yo quiero ser detective. La super detective Mayura Daidoji.

Loki se rio entre dientes

Mayura: ah mira quieres un helado, te invito para agradecerte lo del ladron.

Loki: vale.

--

Mas adelante todo igual que en la serie con mayura en casa de loki

Mayura: Buenos dias loki ( loki-kun)

Yamino: buenos dias señorita mayura

Loki: buenos dias mayura, por cierto, qué es eso que llevas ahí?

May: eh? Ah! Esto..es una entrada para un concierto.

Yami: un concierto señorita Mayura?

May: si, hoy me lo dio una amiga, es que van a ir unas amigas mias y me convencieron para ir.

Loki: ya veo..

May: a mi no es que me apasionen esas cosas..pero estaban empeñadas en ir y como siempre dicen que no salgo con ellas con tanto caso misterioso pues..me vi obligada a ir.

Loki: y se pueda saber que vas a ver?

May: ah! Pues como era..um..es de un cantante popular ahora..um..Striker, ese es el nombre

Loki: Striker? 0.0

May: sabes quien es Loki?

Lok: eh! Pues..

Yam: señorita Mayura, ya ha dicho usted que es popular, es normal que el amo Loki sepa de él, no cree?

May: si, claro - Vaya, Loki siempre lo sabe todo.

Lok: Ma...Mayura..quizás no..no deberias ir..

May: y eso por qué?

Lok: pues porque..tu misma has dicho que no es que te gusten esas cosas...y no deberias hacer algo por los demas.

May: ya dije que iria y ahora no voy a echarme atrás...solo espero que no me pierda ningun caso.

Loki: pero..si a ti no te gusta...es mejor que no vayas

May: ¬¬ ya he dicho que ire Lokikun...además pones mucho interes en que no vaya...que me ocultas?

Loki: eh? Por que piensas eso? 0.0 Da igual...haz lo que quieras..al fin y al cabo..( en tono bajo)..no creo que estes muy cerca.

Yam: me deja ver esa entrada?

May: claro ññ

Yam: vaya, le ha tocado justo delante del escenario

Lok: qué? .." no se para que digo nada.."

May: me pregunto...como será el cantante.. dicen que es muy guapo.

Lok: Ú.U seguro que si.

Cap 1

Minae: Mayura, ves? Asi es tan mucho más guapa, con ese moño y esos pelos rizados..estas muy mona, ademas la ropa esa te queda estupenda, hay que ir a esos sitios asi.

May: tu crees?

Minae: si, realmente estas preciosa -

Kaimi: yo opino igual, venga, tenemos que irnos ya.

Y el grupo de muchachas fue hacia el concierto

-

Yam: amo Loki, cree que Mayura le reconocerá?

Loki Hakusai: no creo Yamino, para ella soy el pequeño Loki, es imposible que a Mayura se le ocurra que soy...

Yami: amo Loki?...Amo Loki..qué le pasa? Se ha puesto rojo..

Yamino miro hacia donde su padre miraba y pudo ver como habia un grupo de muchachas que estaban pidiendo el paso para entras en la parte del escenario con sus entradas.

Yam: pero si es la señorita Mayura! Ya veo...( dijo mirando a su padre)..esta guapa verdad, amo Loki?

Loki se habia quedado con la mirada fija en ella, Mayura estaba realmente bonita, no recordaba verla asi, era como si ella no fuera para que la mirar un crio,como si Mayura le hubiera impedido hasta ahora verla asi por el simplemente hecho de no ser un joven.

Yam: amo Loki..

Loki: ahora vuelvo Yamino.

Loki se dirigio al de seguridad y tras pedirle algo se fue de nuevo con Yamino.

El de seguridad se acerco a Mayura y le pidio que lo acompañara, resulto que este le nego el acceso y le pidio que esperara fuera, ella se quejaba ya que no sabia el por qué.

Yam: amo Loki, asi que le ha pedido que la eche.

Lo: si.

Yam: pobre Mayura...

Loki como aún tenia tiempo para el concierto, se puso cerca de la chica que estaba fuera sentada en unas escaleras donde solo estaba ella. Loki pudo observa como esta estaba deprimida. Y esto hizo que se sintiese mal. Decidio acercarse a ella y se sento a su lado.

Lok: estas bien?

May: eh?..si…" que chico tan guapo.."es solo que.. me han hechado..mis amigas estan dentro, supongo que no debi venir asi, seguro que no me han dejado entrar por eso..estaré horrible..

Loki: no digas eso..

May: es que entonces no se...no se por que no..me han dejado..

Loki: lo siento, eso ha sido culpa mia..

May: tuya?

Loki: es que..no queria distraerme mientras cantaba con una chica tan guapa.

May: eh? Ú/U

Lok: y teniendote tan cerca seguro que se me olvidaban las letras..

May: tu eres..

Lok: soy el striker

May: oh..eh? lo siento yo no te conocia..es solo que yo no suelo..( dijo nerviosa)

Lok: no pasa nada...asi es mejor..- Siento lo de el de seguridad

May: no..no pasa nada..

Lok: pues...intentare no despistarme..

May: eh?

Lok: como disculpa te dare un lugar mejor.

May: un lugar mejor?

Loki: ven conmigo

Loki la cogio de la mano y tiro de ella para que lo acompañara.

Lok: primero tengo que ir al camarino (y tras abrir la puerta entro con ella.) Esperame un momento aquí

May: ..si..

Loki busco a Yamino y le pidio que se pusiese cerca de Mayura en el escenario porque Mayura iba a estar en este, pero que ella no se diera cuenta de él. Después volvio al camerino para cambiarse, detrás del vestidor.

Loki: qué? Te gusta?

May: Ú/u

Lok: - estaras al lado del escenario

May: eh?

Lok: es lo minimo que puedo hacer después de pasártelo mal

May: gra...gracias.

Lok: después del concierto tengo que hacerme unas fotos, asi que quedate

May: pero..

Lok: pero nada.

Acudieron hacia el escenario, donde Mayura se quedó a un lado. El concierto empezó.

Mayura se quedo soprendida con la voz del joven pero aún mas con lo sensual que parecia, sentia como si algo le hiciese arder..porque es que ademas, habia algo en el que conocia, era como si lo conociese desde hacia tiempo, una sensación realmente extraña ,penso ella.

Loki en algun momento le dirigio alguna mirada y le dedico algun trozo de canción.

Yamino pudo ver como Loki se habia sonrojado en algun momento o se habia quedado con la mirada fija en la joven.

Y llego el descanso del concierto. Cogio una pequeña toalla y se la echo por la cabeza, después se limpio con ella.

Lok: dime, te gusto lo que oiste?

May: si - realmente nunca me habia fijado en estas cosas y me ha sorprendido.

Loki: hemos cambiado las fotos ahora, ven conmigo. Por lo menos algunas, las otras las hacemos después.

May: vale..

Loki se hizo varias fotos, algunas cambiándose la ropa, luego se acerco a Mayura y la tomo del brazo, después la abrazo.

May: Ú/U eh.!

Lok: hazme algunas más con ella.

Fotografo, bien -

Loki se puso luego detrás de ella, y se hizo varias fotos con ella.

Lok: después haré que te ponagan otras ropas

May: pero..

Loki: me vas a decir que no? ( dijo poniendo su mirada)

May: ..de..de acuerdo..no se decir que no..Loki me lo dice muchas veces.

Loki: jaja...bueno, ahora vuelvo a cantar..pero te necesito para la ultima canción..

May: eh? Y eso?

Loki se fue a cantar y en la ultima canción pidio un momento porque la iba a hacer con alguien, tomo una banqueta y la puso en el escenario luego se fue a por Mayura

May: eh? Pero por que me necesitas?

Lok: porque esta canción es mejor cantarla con una chica guapa.

May: de que va la canción?

Lok: de deseo

May: qué? Ú/U

Pero Loki ya la habia sacado con el y la puso sentada en la banqueta. Las amigas de Mayura se entusiasmaron de ver que era ella, y desearon estar en su lugar.

Loki canto la canción mientras rozaba sus hombros o tomaba sus manos y cuando iba acabando la canción, en que explicaba que no podia controlar más su deseo de probar sus labios, se fue acercando a sus labios sensualmente. Entonces la luz del escenario se apago dando señal de acabar el espectáculo. Los productores llamaron al striker pero este siguió hipnotizado con el final de la canción y estaba cada vez más cerca de la sonrojada Mayura. Volvieron a llamarlo pero esto no escuchaba nada..y al fin, se alzo sobre sus labios, probando ese sabor. Los fotógrafos que estaban cerca del escenario les hicieron alguna foto.

Y cuando Mayura y Loki se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, de que ambos estaban sobre los labios del otro, se separaron. Los dos se sonrojaron por lo ocurrido

Lok: lo...lo siento..me ..me deje llevar..yo..no hago esto..

El fotografo del Striker se acerco: bueno hagamos las fotos que quedan.

Y cambiando a Mayura de ropa y a Loki, siguieron haciendole fotos.. Pero antes de eso, Loki le pidio al de seguridad que a las chicas que iban antes con Mayura le dijera que no se preocuparan por ella que después la llevarian a su casa.

Acabaron de acerse las fotos. Y dejaron a Mayura aún más guapa que antes.

Lok: te sienta muy bien la ropa que te han dado

May: de verdad puedo quedarme con esto?

Lok: si.

May: gracias por acompañarme a casa.

Lok: no iba a dejar que te fueses sola. Seria un peligro dejar a una chica como tu a estas horas por aquí sola.

May: Ú/u Oh! Vivo aquí. Gracias por todo, ha sido algo nuevo, nunca hubiese pensado en que podria pasarme algo asi.

Lok: será porque los dioses son caprichosos

May: vaya..te pareces a Loki

Lok: eh?..bueno..

May: ahora el que debe tener cuidado eres tu - Eres popular e ir solo..

Lok: no te preocupes que a mi no me pasará nada.

May: esta bien ññ ( y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Lok: Ú/U

May: buenas noches

Lok: eh?.. Buenas noches

Loki se dirigio hacia la agencia después de transformarse en crio. Pensaba sobre todo ese dia tan extraño, como el se habia acercado aun mas a Mayura, cuando lo que queria era alejarse en ese estado, y como la magia le habia envuelto en aquella ocasión, en el que no pudo evitar tomar sus labios

Al dia siguiente aparecio Mayura por la Agencia.

Lok: Buenos dias Mayura, dime como lo pasaste ayer?

May: muy bien Loki, pude conocer al cantante es alguien estupendo, seguro que te llevarias bien con él, se parece a ti en algunas cosas

Lok: ah! Si? ..osea...podria decirse que te gusto.

May: eh?

Yami: amo Loki..mire.

Yamino le dio una revista a Loki, Mayura se apoyo en la mesa para verla a la vez que el, desde su lado, ya que estaba al lado de Loki en frente de estos estaba Yamino dejando la revista en la mesa del escritorio

Loki: Ú/U

Mayura: Ú7/u

Yam: " se han sonrojado los dos"

May: uahhh no puedo creer que lo hayan puesto en una revista! Que vergüenza

Lok: Yamino parece que Freiya y Frey no tardaran en aparecer. Sera mejor que te prepares.

Yam: si amo Loki

Loki: pues parece que si te gusta, no?

May: eh? Eso...Ú/U no….no es tal como es…bueno quiero decir..

Loki: jaja. Mayura, sabes, te ves linda cuando te pones asi.

May: ú/u


End file.
